Braided shields of shielded cables are currently terminated by placing the braids of the shield between a metal inner and outer ferrule before crimping. An example of a terminal assembly using these ferrules is shown in FIGS. 1A-1D. The outer insulation of the cable 112 is first removed to expose the braided shield 118 and the braids of the shield are then flared and a metallic tubular inner ferrule 122 is placed between the braids 118 and the inner insulation 114 of the shielded cable 112 (see FIG. 1A). A metallic tubular outer ferrule 132 is placed over the braided shield 118 and inner ferrule 122 (see FIG. 1B) and then crimped 136 to secure the outer ferrule 132 to shielded cable 112 (see FIGS. 1C and 1D).
The difference between the inner diameter of the outer ferrule 132 and the outer diameter of the inner ferrule 122 is typically about 1 millimeter. Thick inner ferrules can degrade the strength of the crimp possibly reducing pull off force and increasing shield to outer ferrule electrical resistance. Thin inner ferrules can rupture during crimping. Rupture of the inner ferrule 122 could cause undesirable electrical contact and shorting of the inner conductor 114 and the braided shield 118. Therefore, the inner and outer ferrule diameters must be carefully matched and different cable sizes and applications require different sized inner and outer ferrules. The inner and outer ferrules are formed by either deep draw stamping or machining; both of these manufacturing methods are relatively expensive. These inner and outer ferrule sizes may differ only slightly for different shielded cables which may make it difficult to visually distinguish between different sized inner or outer ferrules. Applying markings, such as color coding, may be used to help identify different ferrules. However, applying these markings is an additional manufacturing process that undesirably increases ferrule manufacturing time and cost. Therefore, a reliable ferrule assembly that can easily accommodate different cable sizes remains desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.